The present invention generally relates to a device that may be used to permanently or removably connect an object (such as a length of pipe or tubing) to an item (such as a pipe fitting, a piece of equipment, a tank, or another length of pipe or tubing), as well as methods of using the device. More specifically, the device may be used to connect objects having different sizes and characteristics to the item. In the preferred embodiment, the device acts as a coupling device to connect pipes or tubing having a range of diameters and thread styles to a given item. For example, a single device may be used to connect the end of a 1″ nominal diameter steel pipe (the item) having American Standard Pipe Taper Threads (NPT) to the end of a standard garden hose, or to the end of a ¾″ nominal diameter steel pipe having NPT threads, or to the end of a 1″ Type L copper pipe.
Apparatus currently exist in the relevant art that are used to connect lengths of pipe and tubing together. For example, copper pipelines often utilize copper fittings, such as standard couplings, tees and elbows, to connect lengths of copper pipe together. Typically, neither the lengths of pipe nor the fittings have threads. Instead, the fittings have openings therein that are designed so that the entire circumference around the end portion of the pipe is held snuggly against the interior surfaces of the opening in the fitting. The end of the pipe is inserted into the opening in the fitting, and a flux/solder (such as lead-based solder) combination or solder (such as silver solder) is used to create a fluid-tight seal between the fitting and the length of pipe. Plastic pipelines, such as those constructed of polyvinyl chloride (PVC), often utilize plastic fittings that are not threaded and function in a manner similar to the copper fittings. In these cases, the end of the length of plastic pipe is inserted into the opening in the fitting, and the pipe is held snuggly against the interior surfaces of the opening in the fitting. A fluid-tight seal is created by using a primer/PVC glue combination on the interfacing surfaces of the pipe and fitting. Some pipelines, such as those constructed of steel, brass, and sometimes plastic, typically utilize fittings, such as couplings, tees and elbows, in which the lengths of pipe have a threaded end and the fittings have a corresponding threaded opening. In these cases, the threaded ends of the pipes are screwed into the threaded openings in the fittings. The fluid-tight seal between the end of the length of pipe and the fitting may be created by the fit of the threads themselves, or by use of a sealing compound in conjunction with the threads.
These examples are but a few of the many ways lengths of pipe and tubing may be connected together. As yet another example, some coupling devices utilize a compression-type means. In these devices, a rubber-type gasket or ring may be positioned on a portion of the length of pipe near the end, the end of the pipe is inserted into the coupling, and the coupling has a means to compress the gasket or ring against the outside surface of the pipe to form a fluid-tight seal and to hold the pipe in position relative to the coupling device. Other coupling devices may utilize the same type of compression mechanism, but a metal or plastic gasket or ring is used instead of the rubber-type gasket or ring. Still other devices may utilize grooves that are cut into the outside surface of the length of pipe. The fittings have corresponding ridges that fit into the grooves to form a fluid-tight seal and hold the pipe in position relative to the coupling device. Some examples of the above fittings include VICTAULIC® and SWAGELOK® coupling systems. It is to be noted that all of the above described coupling means may also be utilized where lengths of pipe or tubing are connected to items other than another length of pipe or tubing. This may be the case, for example, where pipes or tubing are connected to items of equipment or tanks holding fluids.
In each of the coupling devices described above, however, the fittings are generally designed to be used with pipe or tubing having limited characteristics. For example, a ¾″ black steel tee having NPT threaded openings can only be used with ¾″ nominal diameter pipe having NPT threads on the end of the pipe to be connected to the tee. This tee cannot be directly used with 1″ Type L copper pipe. Nor can the ¾″ nominal diameter pipe be used with a standard garden hose because the NPT threads on the end of the pipe do not match the threads in the end opening of the garden hose. As another example, a ½″ copper coupling can only be used with ½″ nominal diameter copper pipe. The coupling cannot be directly used with ½″ nominal diameter PVC pipe.
There are, however, instances where it may be desirable to connect lengths of pipe or tubing to items of equipment or other lengths of pipe or tubing, but a single conventional coupling device is not available to make the desired connection. For example, a person may desire to connect a standard garden hose to a ¾″ PVC pipe, but a conventional adapting connector is not available. In such cases, the means to make the connection may be inconvenient, difficult, or sometimes even impossible to obtain under the circumstances. Thus, there is a need for a single device that may be used to connect lengths of pipe and tubing having a variety of different sizes and characteristics (such as thread type and style) to a given item, such as an item of equipment or another length of pipe or tubing. A device of this type may be used as an intermediary device to make a fluid-tight connection among a variety of different types of conventional connecting devices (such as those described above) and a variety of different types and sizes of pipes and tubing. In addition, a device of this type may reduce the expense required to make such connections because only one device, as opposed to a combination of conventional coupling devices, is necessary to make the connection. Further, because of the flexibility in use of the device, it may be possible to reduce the number of fittings a person may need to maintain in inventory because one device may be used for a number of different connection types that would otherwise require multiple conventional coupling devices. For example, a plumber involved in service and repair work may need to carry only a few of the devices of the present invention on his or her repair truck, as opposed to a multitude of different types of conventional coupling devices.
It is to be noted, however, that the device of the present invention is not limited to use with lengths of pipe and tubing alone. It may also be used with other objects, such as conduit, tubing (including medical or food grade tubing), pipeline, duct, hose, channel, vent or other similar objects or combinations of such objects, including those having different cross-sectional shapes (such as square or hexagonal). It is also to be noted that the device of the present invention may be used for objects transporting gases or liquids or both, so that references to a “fluid” herein are intended to refer to both gases and liquids.